


tryna fuck me, i'm like okay, okay

by babyweis



Series: tell me what you think about staying right here in bed [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Face Slapping, Gangs, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, gang leaders!hyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: "Suck my ass," Minhyuk hisses. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and grasps at Minhyuk's hair, yanking him up into a sitting position."Maybe next time," he says.





	tryna fuck me, i'm like okay, okay

**Author's Note:**

> i had no time to properly join kinktober so i ended up just picking things here and there + adding some of my own
> 
> i literally have no excuses for this mess i'm just turning this into a series because enemy gang leaders!hyunghyuk is a yes
> 
> (the title for this work and the series stolen from the songs okay and right here by chase atlantic)

Chae Hyungwon is, frankly, the cockiest person Minhyuk has ever had the displeasure of meeting.

He takes pride in everything - his stupid face, his sad excuse of a gang, his dirty money, his awfully good skills of using a gun. People of the underground treat him like royalty, groveling by his feet and kissing up to him for money, fame and connections. He has everyone wrapped around his finger. _Everyone_ but Minhyuk and his people.

It obviously strikes a nerve in him, knowing that Minhyuk would never bow down to him.

Knowing that even with three of Hyungwon's fingers shoved inside his ass and a gun pressed to his temple, Minhyuk isn't submitting to him.

"Don't fucking leave marks on me, you ass," Minhyuk breathes out, twisting his body to try and escape from the way Hyungwon mouths on his neck, violently sucking and biting. He doesn't get far, his hands tightly tied to the headboard with his own belt, and the smirk that appears on Hyungwon's face makes him want to kick him in the guts.

"You like it anyway," Hyungwon says, and doesn't give Minhyuk any time to protest as he curls his fingers inside of him, just lightly brushing his prostate, and Minhyuk groans, rolling his head back. The barrel of the gun is cold as it slides down the side of Minhyuk's face, pressing against his throat instead.

Hyungwon leans back down, his lips brushing Minhyuk's earlobe as he speaks, "What if I just pulled the trigger right now?"

"You're too big of a loser to do that," Minhyuk spits at him, hissing as Hyungwon drops the gun for a moment only to deliver a harsh slap on his face.

"Don't test me," Hyungwon whispers, picking up the gun again while pulling his fingers out of Minhyuk's entrance. Minhyuk chokes back a pitiful whimper and shoots him a pointed glare instead.

"What?" Hyungwon asks, leaning over to free Minhyuk's hands from the headboard. "Don't give me that look, Lee. I'm still the one with the gun in here."

"Suck my ass," Minhyuk hisses. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and grasps at Minhyuk's hair, yanking him up into a sitting position.

"Maybe next time," he says.

"Bold of you to assume there will be a next time," Minhyuk mutters. His cockiness dies right away as Hyungwon gets up from the bed and pulls him with him by his hair again without any warning, causing him to cry out in alarm.

"Fuck," he breathes out, struggling to find his own feet with his vision blurred by tears. He can hear Hyungwon laughing at him, and would gladly punch him in the face at that moment, but again, it's Hyungwon who's got a gun in his possession right now.

And he also might kind of like both the pain and the humiliation of Hyungwon laughing at it, but it's not like he's ever going to admit that.

Cold metal presses at the small of his back, and he winces slightly, throwing a look at Hyungwon over his shoulder. The younger man offers him a twisted grin. "Against the wall," he says.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes at him, the corners still stinging because of the tears, but moves over to the wall opposite to the bed anyway, pressing his hands flat against it and leaning there.

"Bend over," comes another command, and Minhyuk grits his teeth together.

"Quit ordering me around like I'm one of your bitches," he hisses. There's a slap to his ass afterwards and he inhales deeply, pressing his forehead against the wall.

There's some rustling, the sound of Hyungwon's pants hitting the floor and the packaging of a condom teared open. He flinches as Hyungwon suddenly grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around, forcing him to look at him. His gun lies forgotten on the floor.

"You _are_ already one of my bitches," he says, their noses brushing together, and Minhyuk wants to protest, but Hyungwon grabs his thigh into a firm grip and forces his leg up against the wall, pushing inside of him with one snap of his hips.

" _Fuck_ ," Minhyuk groans, plopping his head down to lie it against Hyungwon's shoulder, his mind spinning from being filled again so suddenly. Jesus, he _hates_ Chae Hyungwon _so_ fucking much. "You- what makes you think I want to face you while you're fucking me?"

"What makes you think I care about what you want?" Hyungwon bites back, slowly pulling out of him only to push back in again, and Minhyuk's eyes roll to the back of his head from the intensity of it all. "Like I said, you're just one of my bitches."

"You piece of shit-" Minhyuk inhales sharply, grasping at Hyungwon's shoulders as the latter rolls his hips, his hard length filling him to the brim.

"Whore."

"Cunt."

" _Slut_."

"Y-you- _fuck_ ," Minhyuk breathes out, his thoughts falling off the trail as Hyungwon yanks his head back by his hair, snapping his hips at a faster pace. His back arches from the wall, chest pressing against Hyungwon's, and the latter gives him the most obnoxious grin he has ever seen. He can't even think of any insults anymore, so he just settles for, "I fucking _hate_ you."

"I know," Hyungwon says, his fingers still tangled in Minhyuk's hair as he fucks into him, fast and sharp. "I hate you, too."

"You ass," Minhyuk breathes out, dragging his nails down Hyungwon's skin as he struggles keeping his balance. Hyungwon leans closer to him, pressing him in between himself and the wall, and it's sweaty and hot and messy and _disgusting_ and Minhyuk's orgasm is already building up inside his stomach.

One particular snap of Hyungwon's hips causes him to cry out so loud that if the people in the next hotel room over didn't already know what's going on in here, they at least know now. Hyungwon laughs breathily against his cheek, slapping the other side of his face, a tad bit more lazily than he did earlier.

"Knew you'd be loud."

"Shut the fuck up," Minhyuk whimpers, and he knows he sounds pathetic and that it just excites Hyungwon even more.

"Poor Minhyuk," he whispers, "are you giving in to me? I wish all your followers could see you right now."

"Never," Minhyuk spits out, " _never_ would I give in to you."

"You're enjoying this so much, though," Hyungwon teases him, pressing even closer. Minhyuk's cock is throbbing in between their stomachs, pre-cum leaking on Hyungwon's skin, but _no_ , he's not going to fucking _admit_ that he enjoys this.

"I hate you _so much_ I want to _die_."

"Of course you do," Hyungwon says. He snaps his hips in that angle again, and Minhyuk's body is shaking, his mind falling blank as he _nearly_ reaches his orgasm. Hyungwon is laughing at him again, raspy and breathless. He brushes Minhyuk's jaw with his lips and pulls at his hair again, whispering, "Come for me, you dirty slut."

And Minhyuk comes, nearly blacking out as his body spasms, a string of curse words dying out into small whimpers. Hyungwon reaches his orgasm right after, filling the condom with his cum, still buried deep inside Minhyuk, and it's messy and Minhyuk is too exhausted to stand when Hyungwon finally lets go of his leg.

He leans against the wall for support, his hands slipping off Hyungwon's shoulders. He's still coming down from his high as he inhales deeply, shoving at the other man's chest with both his hands. "Get the fuck off me."

"Quit whining," is what Hyungwon responds with as he pulls away from him. The used condom goes into a nearby trash can, and Minhyuk watches with wobbly legs as Hyungwon walks over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

They don't share any more words after that, and Minhyuk only moves from his place by the wall once Hyungwon has his gun in his pocket, all dressed and out the door.

 

 


End file.
